


Another Hawkeye for the Widow

by Aurum_Fidei



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Phil Coulson, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Kate Bishop, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Parent Clint Barton, Parent Natasha Romanov, Strike Team Delta, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undercover Clint Barton, Undercover Natasha Romanov, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Fidei/pseuds/Aurum_Fidei
Summary: Derek Bishop is HYDRA. SHIELD puts a stop to him. But what is to become of his young daughter Katherine?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 43
Kudos: 89





	1. A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I know. I am completely nuts for starting a new work but this idea has not left me alone sooo I started it! Hope you guys will enjoy!

The mission had been a complete success. STRIKE team: DELTA had taken down yet another branch of HYDRA. This one led by a one Derek Bishop. They had even managed to rescue Derek Bishops one and a half year old daughter from an elaborate trap set by him and his HYDRA minions. 

Clint and Natasha were just about to leave headquarters after their debrief when they were called into Marias office. 

“So… change of plans. The kid needs to go with you.” Maria said bluntly. 

“What?!” Natasha nearly yelled. 

“Katherine Bishop. I need you two to take her with you.” Maria said 

“Why? I thought you worked something out with the Department of Child Safety?” Clint asked. 

“Yea… we did. But its taking us a bit longer to find an appropriate foster family to take her.” Maria explained. “They need to pass a SHIELD level background check and be able to provide her with some sort of protection. That’s going to take us some time.”

“Like how much time?” Natasha asked as she fidgeted nervously “You have to know that Clint and I don’t really have experience taking care of kids.”

“Yes. We know that.” Maria nodded “ But you two are really our only option at this time. You should only have her for a week tops.”

Natasha let out a long breath as she looked at Clint, who simply shrugged his shoulders. 

“Where is she?” Clint asked. 

“Last I checked in, Coulson was occupying her in his office with some of his Captain America toys.” Maria rolled her eyes. 

“Alright. Keep us updated on your progress in getting her a foster family.” Natasha grumbled as she stood up. “Come on, Clint. I’m tired and apparently we have a toddler to get to sleep before we can sleep.”

“Maybe Coulson’ll be able to tell us a few tips on how to get the kid to sleep. He has nieces and nephews doesn’t he?” Clint said reasonably as he followed Natasha out of Maria’s office and towards Coulson’s. 

“Yes he does…” Natasha trailed off as they approached Coulson’s door. 

“And finally Captain America along with the rest of the Avengers, saved New York and the whole world from Loki and a Chitauri invasion.” Coulson was talking in an airy and quiet voice. 

Natasha and Clint looked at each other with raised eyebrows before entering the room. 

“Ok, Coulson. Enough with the Cap crap.” Clint began but soon stopped as he caught sight of Coulson. 

Coulson was sitting in his arm chair, the small girl was laying in his arms sleeping as she gripped onto a small Captain Ameribear in her sleep. 

“SHH! You’ll wake her!” Coulson shushed them as they entered quietly. 

“We just came to get Katherine so we can go home.” Clint whispered. 

Coulson nodded as he adjusted the girl in his arms. “That duffel bag has all the things Maria managed to get for her. And that’s her car seat. Grab both. I’ll carry her to your car for you.”

At Clint and Natasha’s apartment, 45 minutes later

“So…” Clint looked at Natasha as he put the car in park. “Have any clue how to get her out of that contraption without waking her?”

Natasha snorted as she shook her head “My best guess is that we do it carefully and gently.”

Clint raised his eyebrows as he chuckled. “You doing that? I’m not really the… gently… type.” 

Natasha smirked “I know.” With that, Natasha exited the vehicle and opened the back door and started to carefully gather the sleeping girl in her arms. “Don’t forget her things.”

“I won’t.” Clint said as he grabbed the bag. 

“So, we didn’t talk about it. Where is she going to sleep? We don’t exactly have a spare bedroom.” Natasha whispered to Clint as they walked the distance to their apartment. 

“She’s really tiny. Can’t she just… sleep between us?” Clint look at Natasha questioningly. 

Natasha groaned quietly. “I suppose that’s the best option… seeing as Lucky and Liho wouldn’t leave either of us alone long enough to sleep if either of us tried sleeping on the couch… this is going to be a long week.”

“Think on the bright side of things. Maria said a week tops. They could have a foster home set up for her tomorrow!” Clint said brightly as he opened their apartment door. “Lucky… Lucky! Back, boy! No! Don’t jump on Nat!” He quietly reprimanded the hyperactive golden retriever. 

Lucky instantly began whimpering as he went between prancing about and balancing on his hind legs around Natasha, attempting to smell the small girl in her arms.   
Clint groaned at his dogs antics as he set the bag of supplies down on their kitchen counter. 

“Uh, Clint?” Natasha called out to him. “Help?” 

Clint looked back to find his partner was still just barely inside. Lucky was sitting upright in front of her, still attempting to smell the small girl in her arms. Liho, Natasha’s black cat, was twining herself between Natasha’s legs as she purred loudly. 

Clint shook his head slightly, grinning. “This is gonna be fun”

Natasha narrowed her eyes as she attempted to step away from their pets. 

“Lucky! Liho! Come on!” Clint let out a low whistle “Dinner!”

Both animals skittered out from underneath Natashas feet and followed Clint into the kitchen. 

Natasha rolled her eyes as she smirked. “Thank you! I’ll be in our room” their door shut behind her. 

Clint shook his head as he filled their animals food dishes. As soon as the animals were eating, he patted them both gently before heading into their bedroom.

As he entered the room he was unsurprised to find that Natasha was already sitting up in their bed and wearing one of his old t-shirts with the small girl laying down in the middle of the bed still perfectly sound asleep.

Clint shook his head, laughing. 

“SHH!” Natasha shushed him. “I’d like to sleep. No waking her.”

Clint was grinning as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his side of the bed. 

“Well, lets see how night one goes.” Clint was still grinning as he carefully leaned over the small girl and kissed Natashas forehead. “Maybe it won’t be that bad.”

With that Clint flicked the lights off and they both settled into bed. 

It was only ten minutes later when the small girl stirred between them and let out a loud screaming cry. 

Natasha groaned as she pulled her pillow over her head. “Please… please, tell me you can get her to stop…”

Clint sighed as he stood up. “Ok, Katherine. Lets go.” With that he scooped the still screaming girl into his arms and walked out of the room.


	2. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just a few chapters written ahead. I will post weekly for now. So please enjoy :)!

The only time Clint ever woke up before Natasha was after a mission. He always liked to make her breakfast while she slept in. And that is why Natasha was unsurprised when she woke up to an empty bed and the smell of pancakes drifting through the air. 

Natasha was surprised when she walked into the kitchen and found Clint with Katherine Bishop perched on his hip, gnawing on a pancake as he went between flipping pancakes on the stove and gulping coffee straight from the pot. 

“Morning Tasha! I made you tea. It’s in the kettle.” Clint pointed to the electric kettle sitting on the counter. 

“Thank you…” Natasha responded as she walked into the kitchen, watching him carefully as she poured herself a cup of tea. “She’s drooling all over you.”

“Huh?” Clint looked over his shoulder. 

“Katherine. Her drool is getting all over your arm.” Natasha said, corners of her mouth tugging upwards slightly as she took a sip of tea. 

“Its just drool.” Clint shrugged as he turned back towards the stove. “Can’t be too easy eating a pancake when you only have a handful of teeth. But Katie-Kate here is pretty damned determined. I think she likes my pancakes.”

Natasha’s eyebrows rose in shock “Katie-Kate?”

“Yea… Katherine seemed like too much of a mouthful for a baby.” Clint explained. 

Natasha rolled her eyes “Just don’t get attached.” She said firmly before walking to take her place at their table. She continued to watch Clint as she drank her tea. 

It wasn’t long after Natasha finished her tea that Clint approached the table with a platter of pancakes in one hand and Katherine still being held onto his hip with his other hand. 

“Here. Hold her while I feed Lucky and Liho.” Clint said as he handed the baby to Natasha and walked back into the kitchen. 

Natasha shook her head slightly before looking at the baby girl who was now in her arms. She was still in the black onesie from the previous night, but it was obvious Clint had changed her diaper, her black hair was in a disarray and she was looking at Natasha with wide eyes. Natasha was slightly startled when the girl gave her a grin that eerily reminded her of Clint with how it reached her eyes. Katherine continued to smile as she reached with her hand that did not hold a soggy pancake, up to grab onto one of Natashas shoulder length curls. 

The red of Natasha’s hair was vibrant against Katherines pale complexion. The baby stared at the curl in curiosity before pulling on it slightly and letting it go. She let out a trill of delighted laughter when the curl sprung back into place. 

Natasha smiled slightly as Katherine continued to play with the same curl. “You like my hair, Katherine? Huh, guess Clint’s right about your name being a bit of a mouthful…” 

Katherine let out another little giggle. 

“You’re pretty cute, Kate.” Natashas smiled wider as Clint re-entered the room. 

“Told you her name was a mouthful.”Clint grinned at her cheekily “Here, I can take her back now.”

Clint moved to take Kate out of Natashas arms but was surprised when the baby gripped onto a fistful of Natashas hair and pulled herself so she was curled tighter to Natashas front and turned away from him as she buried her face into Natashas neck while quietly but firmly saying “No!”

Natasha hissed slightly as she reached up and carefully removed her hair from the girls grip. “I think she wants to stay where she is.”

Clint grinned as he held his hands up in defeat “Alright, Katie. You can stay with Tasha. Do you want a new pancake? That ones looking a little soggy?”

Kate lifted her head and looked at the sloppy mess of a pancake still in her hand before looking at Clint and nodding. 

Clint smiled again as he took the chewed and drooled on pancake and replaced it with a fresh pancake. Kate immediately began gnawing at it as she again curled closely to Natasha. 

Natasha smiled as she looked down at the girl curled up on her lap. “Can you make me a plate?”

Clint smiled “How many do you want.”

“Three please. You made your moms cinnamon butter, right?” Natasha questioned him with a raised eyebrow. 

“What’re pancakes without it?” Clint snarked at her as he prepared her a plate. 

“So, we are supposed to go up to Avengers Tower today to test some new gear Tony made. But… I think Tony would have a field day if we showed up with Kate.” Natasha said before she dug into her plate of pancakes. 

“My thoughts exactly. Which is exactly why I already called Pepper to cancel. Told her we got home from our mission later then expected and wouldn’t be able to make it today.” Clint grinned at her as he began preparing his own dish. 

“And that is why I love you.” Natasha grinned at him.

After breakfast

“So, what all exactly did Hill stuff into that bag for her?” Natasha asked as she sat down on the couch, Kate still in her arms, little hands running through her red hair periodically. 

“Couple of changes of clothes. A shit ton of diapers and wipes. And I think I saw a bag of building blocks and a doll?” Clint rubbed the back of his neck as he looked through said bag “Oh! And like two bottles.”

Kate immediately perked up at the mention of blocks “Pay box?” She tugged at Natashas shirt insistently “Pay box! Pay box!” 

“You wanna play with the blocks?” Natasha was smiling at the little girl warmly as she squirmed on her lap. 

“Yea! Yea!” Kate said enthusiastically as she finally squirmed off of Natashas lap and onto the floor and toddled to were Clint stood “Box! Box!” 

Clint laughed as he pulled a bag of blocks out of the large bag and handed them to the small girl. 

The girl immediately sat down and dumped the blocks on the floor, to which Lucky immediately came over to begin sniffing curiously. Kate simply laughed before beginning to pet the dog. Lucky responded by lightly licking the baby girls face. That only made the girl laugh even more. 

Clint and Natasha looked at each other and smiled before they both got down on the ground and began playing with Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


	3. Adoption?

It was only nine o’clock at night when Kate fell asleep in Natashas arms. Natasha waited a moment as she sat on the couch next to Clint and allowed the girl to fall deeper into sleep as she stroked her hair gently. 

“I’m gonna go lay her down.” She whispered to Clint before standing carefully. Clint simply nodded in response. 

It only took Natasha a few minutes to return from laying the baby girl down in the middle of their bed and surrounding her with pillows. 

“Ok.” Natasha took a deep breath as she rubbed her hands together, looking at Clint nervously. “So, I know this is going to sound completely crazy… but, I think we should keep her.”

Clint looked at her in shock as he blinked rapidly “Tasha… She’s a baby. She’s not like Lucky and Liho. We can’t just… we can’t just adopt her!” 

Natasha grinned “Funny thing about her needing a foster family… We CAN adopt her. Well, we’d have to start out as her foster parents… but then we could adopt her!”

Clint look utterly dumbstruck. “You really want to adopt her? What made you change your mind? Just yesterday you were barely willing to keep her for the week.”

Natasha smiled to herself slightly “She did.”

Clint looked at her in confusion. 

Natasha sighed as she sat back down onto the couch next to Clint. “There are only a few people in this world who have ever made me feel like I am more than the weapon that the Red Room made me to be.” She looked at Clint with sincerity in her eyes. “That little girl instantly made me feel that way when she clung to me instead of wanting to go back to you. And then she kept on smiling this smile… and making these facial expressions… that instantly made me think of you. Clint… it’s like she’s meant to be ours.”

Clint studied Natasha’s face for a moment “Alright. I’ll call Maria. She should be able to get us in contact with Kates social worker so we can get the process started.”

Natasha blinked rapidly in surprise. “Really?”

Clint nodded as he stood up “Yes. Really. I’ll go and call her now even.” 

“How about we both call her?” Natasha said as she stood as well. “I kind of want to hear Maria’s reaction.”

Clint barked out a laugh “Yea. That should be interesting.” 

They both walked into their kitchen. Clint leaned against the centered island as Natasha quickly and precisely hopped onto the counter to Clint’s right. Clint was quick to dial and place his phone on speaker. Maria picked up on the third ring. 

“Before you ask, no we have not found anyone else to take her yet. So yes, you still have to keep her.” Maria said immediately, exhaustion seeping into her voice. 

“Actually…” Clint said slowly. “We were calling because… uh, well…” he bit his cheek in thought, trying to decide how best to say what he wanted too. 

Natasha rolled her eyes “Hill. We’re calling because we decided we want to keep her. Can you get us in touch with her social worker?” 

“What the actual fuck? How in the hell does Coulson know you two so damn well!! Fuck! Now I owe the bastard $200!” Maria cursed mostly to herself. 

“Come again?” Clint asked, raising his eyebrows slightly even though he knew Maria could not see him. 

“Coulson bet me $200 that you two would want to keep her before we could find a family. I went with it because, well, come on! You two adopting a kid?!” Maria was completely dumbfounded. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Natasha snarked. 

“Nothing! Well, nothing bad anyways! I just thought you guys were too set in your ways to want such a change. I mean you two love both of your jobs. As Agents and Avengers!” Maria scrambled to say. “But anyways… yea. I can send Amber’s information over to you. She’s the social worker SHIELD assigned to Katherine. She went home like an hour ago so I wouldn’t call her until the morning.”

“Thank you.” Clint and Natasha both said in tandem. 

“No problem.” Maria said with a sigh. “Good luck you two. Maybe being SHIELD agents will work in your favor to make adopting her a bit easier.”

“Hopefully.” Clint was smiling “And look on the bright side, Maria! You may have lost a bet with Coulson… but at least you don’t have to continue looking for a foster family!” 

Maria laughed “True. Okay, you guys. Enjoy your week off. I’ll see you next week.” 

“Sounds good.” Natasha agreed before hanging up the phone and turning to look at Clint. “So, do we really have to wait until morning to call the social worker?”

Clint rolled his eyes “Yes, Natasha, we really have to wait until tomorrow. We are not going to bug her while she is at home. We can call her first thing in the morning.”

Natasha pouted and let out a huff as she crossed her arms. 

“You’re cute when you’re pouty.” Clint grinned as he leaned in and kissed Natasha softly. “We really doing this?” 

Natasha smiled “Yea. We’re really doing this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really hope you are liking this story so far please tell me what you think!


	4. Traditional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four!! This story just makes me so excited!! Hope you like!!

“So, anyways, it should be a pretty open and shut adoption case. With how big of a case SHIELD has against Derek Bishop, he has had all of his parental rights terminated.” Amber said as she wrapped up explaining the adoption process to Clint and Natasha. 

“Is there anything we can do to better our chances of adopting her?” Natasha asked seriously. 

“Hmmm…” The social worker hummed as she thought. “Are you two married? Because the judge assigned to Katherines case is fairly traditional. He will probably be more apt to moving things along quicker if the couple seeking adoption is married.”

Clint seemed to freeze on the spot as he stared at Natashas phone in shock. 

“No, we aren’t married.” Natasha said simply. 

“Well, that is something you two should consider if you are serious about going forward with this adoption.” Amber said firmly. “Now, one of my other cases has a court hearing in an hour. Please contact me with anymore questions.”

“We will.” Natasha said before hanging up her phone and turning to face Clint, raising her eyebrows slightly. 

“What?” Clints voice had a high pitch quality to it. 

Natasha smiled slightly “So, what do you think?”

Clint rubbed the back of his neck as he avoided making eye contact with her. “I don’t know, Nat… I know you really want to adopt Kate… but I know we have never really talked about… marriage… so…” Clint coughed slightly as he looked down at his feet “maybe I should… just… take a step back? Y’know. Let you adopt her. I can move back to Bed-Stuy.”

“Clint.” Natasha said softly “Look at me, please.”

Clint grimaced slightly before reluctantly looking at Natasha. 

“I want to adopt her with you, you idiot.” Natasha spoke softly and lovingly as she looked straight into Clints eyes  
.   
“But-but… what about the whole not married thing? What if the judge doesn’t want to let us adopt her?” Clint stuttered out

Natasha smirked. “Well, we could always fix the whole not being married thing.”

Clint looked at her, gobsmacked for a moment before speaking. “You…you want… to get married?”

Natasha blushed lightly “Of course, I do. I love you.”

Clint blinked rapidly in shock. “I… I never thought you wanted that.”

Natasha laughed softly as she rolled her eyes. “I want to adopt a kid with you and you don’t bat an eye. I want to marry you and you’re losing your mind.”

Clint looked at her for a moment before opening his mouth to respond. He was unable to say anything, because at that moment, they both heard Kate beginning to cry in their room. 

Natasha smiled again as she leaned forward and kissed Clints cheek “I’ll go get her.” She said softly before getting up and walking into their room. It only took a moment for Kates crying to stop. 

Natasha walked out of the room only moments later, Kate perched on her hip. “I am gonna feed her some breakfast.”

“Alright. I- uh- I think I’ll take Lucky on a walk.” Clint spoke hesitantly as he stood up and went to get Luckys leash. 

Natasha frowned slightly “Do you want me to save you some food?”

“No…” Clint shook his head “I’ll uh- I’ll grab a cup of coffee on my walk.”

Natasha scrunched her eyebrows together “Alright.”

4 hours later

Clint had still not returned from his walk as Natasha put Kate down for a short nap. 

Natasha let out a sigh as she slouched down into their couch and pulled out her phone to check her messages.   
She had text messages from Pepper, Tony, and Steve. 

Pepper- Hope you got some well deserved rest! Hope to see you at Game Night this weekend!

Tony- You missed out testing my latest update on your widowbites. I’ll be happy to show you them at Game Night. They are some of my best work, if I do say so myself. 

Steve- You weren’t at weapons testing. Pepper said you guys got back from your mission late? Everything ok?

Natasha rolled her eyes and smiled slightly as she read through each message. She quickly typed a message to Steve, knowing he would be persistent if she did not respond. 

Natasha- Yes. We got back pretty late. Everything’s fine though. 

Just as the message went through, the front door opened and Lucky bounded in. 

“Nat? You still here?” Clint called into the apartment. 

Natasha sighed as she rolled her eyes “In the living room, Clint. And be quiet! Kate is sleeping?”

Clint looked only slightly guilty as he walked in, hands in his pockets. 

“Y’know if you don’t want this… you can tell me.” Natasha said quietly as she looked at her hands. “I’ll… get over it.”

Clint looked at Natasha in confusion “What are you talking about, Natasha?”

Natasha groaned, hands covering her face “I mean, if you changed your mind about adopting Kate. We can call Amber and tell her to keep looking for a family for her. I’ll get over it.”

“No, Nat. I want to adopt her.” Clint shook his head. 

“Then what is it?” Natasha said, frustration seeping into her voice. “We talk to Amber about the adoption process and what we need to do and then you… you just leave! For four hours! Is it because of the marriage talk? Do you not-“

Before Natasha could even finish her sentence, Clint held his hand up to silence her, to which she raised her eyebrows at him. 

“Let me explain, please.” Clint said softly. 

Natasha simply nodded her agreement. 

“I am really sorry I took so long. I started out actually taking Lucky on his usual walk, but then I started thinking about what we talked about...the getting married stuff. And, well, I ended up going to my place in Bed-Stuy to get something.” Clint was smiling as he talked and dug around in his pocket. 

“What do you still have there that’s so important?” Natasha huffed 

“This.” Clint said as he pulled a ring out of his pocket and swiftly got down on one knee in front of her. “I figured I should do this right.”

Natasha stared at Clint in shock, eyes wide as she leaned forward slightly in her seat to look closer at the ring In between his fingers. It was small and fairly simple. What made the ring so beautiful was the color of the center gem. It was a beautiful dark blue. “Why did you have this in your apartment in Bed-Stuy?”

“It was my moms. And before it was hers, it was my grandmothers engagement ring from my grandfather.” Clint smiled. “And before you ask, no I never gave this to Bobbi.”

Natasha laughed “I wasn’t going to ask that.”

Clint smirked “Sure, Nat.”

“Well? You going to stay on one knee all afternoon?” Natasha smirked back at him. 

“Oh! Yea. Right.” Clint laughed a little before clearing his throat slightly. “Natasha. You’re my best friend. My partner. I love you more than I can really understand. There is no one I would rather have by my side for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?”

Natasha smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Clint sweetly as she brought a hand up to caress his cheek. When she broke off the kiss she spoke quietly against his mouth “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to review!!!


	5. Family time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just happened to be the fic that I had the MOST inspiration for. Soooo I wrote the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

Only a few hours had passed since Clints proposal. Kate was awake and playing with her blocks as Lucky laid next to her. Clint sat in one of their armchairs and watched her with a smile on his face. 

“Grilled cheese or cold cuts?” Natasha called from the kitchen. 

“I’ll take a cold cut. But I think little miss will enjoy a grilled cheese more.” Clint called back as he got down on the floor next to Kate and began playing with her. 

“Turkey or ham?” Natasha asked laughing as she watched Kate place building blocks onto Clints back. 

“Turkey!” Clint said as he attempted to look at her over his shoulder without toppling the building blocks. 

“Tony and Steve are insufferable.” Wanda burst into their apartment. “They argue endle- that’s a baby.” 

“Wanda!” Natasha blinked in shock as she came out of the kitchen “We weren’t expecting you over today.”

“Tony and Steve were arguing again.” Wanda shrugged. “And you guys did tell me I could come over whenever. Is she why you guys haven’t been back to the tower?” Wanda looked pointedly at Kate. 

“You could say that.” Clint said as he sat up. 

“Who is she? Why do you guys have her?” Wanda prodded

“Her name is Katherine- Kate.” Natasha smiled “Originally we were just supposed to keep her while the SHIELD social worker found her a foster family…” 

“Originally?” Wanda raised an eyebrow, an amused smile on her face. 

Natasha looked at Clint quickly and questioningly. Clint simply shrugged in response. 

“We’re going to adopt her.” Natasha said simply. 

“Really? That’s awesome!” Wanda smiled happily as she stepped forward and pulled Natasha into a hug. 

“That’s… not the only thing that’s happened since we last saw you.” Natasha spoke carefully as she hugged Wanda.

“What else happened?” Wanda pulled back looking only slightly confused. 

Natasha held up her left hand. “Well, this happed just a few hours ago.”

Wanda’s jaw dropped at the sight of the sapphire ring on Natashas hand. “You guys are getting married?!” She shrieked as she grabbed hold of Natashas hand to get a better look. 

Natasha smiled “Yea, we are.”

Wanda grinned “I’m very happy for you both.”

“Thank you.” Natasha replied sincerely “Now I was just making some lunch. Why don’t you sit down with Clint and Kate? Do you want a grilled cheese or a cold cut sandwich?”

“Grilled cheese please.” Wanda said as she sat down next to Clint. She was quick to turn her focus onto Kate. She was quiet as she brought her hands up and allowed her powers to flow out of her fingertips and to wrap around the little girls toy blocks. Kate laughed gleefully as Wanda made the blocks lazily dance around the baby girls head. 

Wanda couldn’t help but smile at the little girl. 

That weekend, Avengers Game Night. 

“You’re 100% positive that you want to tell everyone about her? And about us getting married?” Clint looked at Natasha seriously as she took Kate out of her carseat. “Because if you’re not, I can go and take her to Coulson. He said he and May could watch her for the evening.”

“Yes. I’m sure.” Natasha nodded as she settled Kate onto her left hip “Grab her bag.”

“Yes, dear.” Clint said sarcastically as he swung the backpack that held Kates things onto his shoulder. 

Natasha rolled her eyes as she smiled to herself. “Come on. We were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago.”

“I am sure no one’s gonna care that we’re late. Once they see Kate.” Clint smiled at her as he began walking with her to the elevator. 

FRIDAY spoke out immediately when they entered the elevator “Good evening Agents. Shall I alert the others that you have arrived with a guest?”

“That’s ok, FRIDAY.” Clint said. “They’ll all know soon enough we have Kate with us.” 

Kate began giggling when Clint reached over and began tickling her. 

“Clint!” Natasha laughed “Stop! She’s squirming!”

“Fine.” Clint grinned as he put his hands down. But he continued to make the little girl giggle as he made silly sounds and faces at her. 

In no time at all the trio arrived on the Avengers common floor.

They did not have to venture far onto the floor before running into Tony. He was carrying a tray of drinks from the kitchen towards the living room. When he saw them his eyes seemed to glance right over them and land right on Kates still giggling face. 

“Ooookay… Master Assassins have a baby now…” Tony looked amused as he turned and continued to walk towards the living room. 

Clint looked at Natasha, raising an eyebrow in question “Shall we?” 

Natasha adjusted Kate on her hip as she smiled nervously “Lets go.”

Clint smiled softly at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They walked together into the packed living room.

“Hey, everyone. Sorry we’re late.” Clint announced. “But… we have someone we want you all to meet.”

Everyones attention immediately zeroed in on Kate. 

“This is Katherine. We’ve taken to calling her Kate. We’re going to be adopting her.” Natasha said quickly. 

A moment of silence passed before everyone began reacting.  
Nearly everyone got to their feet and began offering their well-wishes and congratulations. 

With all the noise and attention, Kates happy and giggly demeanor from moments ago seemed to melt away as she curled up and buried herself into Natashas shoulder, grabbing onto a fistful of her red curls as she whimpered slightly “Mama…”

“Guys. Really, thank you for the enthusiastic reaction… but please quiet down and back off. You’re scaring her.” Natasha said firmly as she wrapped both arms around Kate protectively “Kate, sweetie, it’s ok.” 

“They’re family.” Clint smiled as he placed a hand on Kates head. “Look its your Auntie Wanda!” He pointed out Wanda, who was sat in between Vision and Pietro. 

Kate seemed to perk up at the mention of Wandas name. “Box?”

Clint laughed “You started something with her, Wanda” Clint shook his head as he took Kates bag off his shoulder and dug out her bag of blocks. 

Wanda simply laughed as she raised her hand up using her powers to make the children’s blocks float through the air and above the heads of them all. 

Kate began to giggle again as she reached up and touched one of the scarlet light encased blocks. Everyone in the room couldn’t help but smile as her laugh filled the space. 

Natasha was grinning happily as Clint took Kate from her. She pushed her hair out of her face as she watched Kate reach up to touch the floating blocks with both hands.

Steve cleared his throat slightly “That’s a nice ring, Nat.” he was grinning ridiculously as he leaned back in his seat on the couch. 

“That’s the other surprise. Clint and I, we’re getting married.” Natasha said with a soft smile “Tuesday actually”

“Tuesday?” Pepper gasped “A little rushed don’t you think?”  
Clint smiled as he shrugged “Well, we make our first move to adopt Kate on Friday. The judge on her case is… traditional to say the least. Her social worker thought that… us getting married would help to move the process along.”

“So we plan on getting married at the courthouse Tuesday afternoon.” Natasha leaned into Clints side. 

Everyone yet again began offering their congratulations, this time remaining in their seats. 

“Thank you everybody. And since we did… pull a few strings… we ARE able to invite you all to come with us on Tuesday.” Clint grinned as he wrapped an arm around Natashas waist. 

“But unfortunately we only need two official witnesses.” Natasha said carefully “We put a lot of thought into who we wanted to ask so… Steve?”

Steve blinked in shock “I’d be honored.”

Clint nodded and smiled at Steve before turning slightly and speaking “Wanda?”

The toy blocks fell from the air as Wanda looked at Clint with wide eyes. “Me?”

“Yes, you.” Natasha smiled “Sorry we didn’t ask you the other day. What do you say?”

“Of course I will!” Wanda grinned widely. 

“Box?” Kate looked at Wanda hopefully. 

Wanda laughed “Sorry, Katie.” She raised her hand and all the fallen blocks rose back into the air much to the toddlers delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to review!


	6. I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: another chapter for you lovelies!! Enjoy!!

“Did you send everyone the location?” Natasha called out to Clint from their bedroom “It would be a bit awkward if they all showed up to the Manhattan courthouse expecting to find us there.”

“Yes, Nat. I told FRIDAY the time and location so she could relay the information to everyone.” Clint responded as he came to lean against the doorway, watching her as she put her shoes on “You know, I have to say… You look amazing in white.” He gave her a goofy grin. 

Natasha smiled as she stood and smoothed out the fabric of the white aline dress she had chosen to wear. “I know it was silly of me to go and buy a new dress for this…I should have just bought the dress for Kate…” she said offhandedly as she looked at said toddler, who had just drifted to sleep on their bed in her new purple and white dress. 

Clint shook his head and smiled “Tasha, we’re getting married. Its not silly at all for you to buy a new dress.” He came forward and pulled her into his arms. “So, are you ready to be Natasha Romanoff-Barton?” He asked grin firmly in place. 

Natasha looked up at him and smiled “No. But I AM ready to be Natasha Barton.”

Clint blinked in surprised “What?” He asked softly.   
Natashas smile widened. “I’ve been thinking a lot about it. And… I want to take your name.” 

“Really?” Clint gave her a look of complete surprise before continuing “Because you know I am totally ok with you hyphenating or not taking my name at all.” 

Natasha leaned up and kissed him “And that is yet another reason why I love you. I’m taking your name, Clint. I want to be a Barton. And when we adopt Kate, she’ll be a Barton too.”

Clint stared at her intensely for a moment before kissing her firmly. “I love you.” He said once he pulled away. 

Natasha smiled and kissed him once more. “I think we should get going.”

“Lets go get married.” He stepped away from her “You grab the baby, I’ll grab her bag?”

Natasha smirked as she walked over to their bed and collected Kate into her arms, careful to not disturb the girls nap. “You do know that one day you’re going to have to pick her up when she’s sleeping. Right?” 

“I know. But for now… you can do it without waking her… and why disturb her nap if we don’t have to?” Clint smiled softly as he looked at Kates peacefully sleeping face resting on Natashas shoulder. 

Natasha smiled as she adjusted her hold on Kate. “Come on. We’re supposed to be there in thirty minutes.”

30 minutes later. Hells Kitchen. Nelson and Murdock Law

“Why the hell are we in a law firm?” Tony asked as soon as Clint and Natasha walked through the door, not caring that Kate was still sleeping on Natashas shoulder. 

“Tony! Be quiet!” Nat hissed out 

“You said you two were getting married at the courthouse. This isn’t the courthouse!” Tony dropped his voice level to match Natashas. 

“Stark. Chill. The actual courthouse is just a little too public right now. SHIELD just barely arrested Kate biological father a week and a half ago. We can’t really have her in the public eye quite yet.” Clint explained. “So we called in a favor with a friend. Matt and Foggy are friends. Matt is ordained. And Foggy promised to get the paperwork filed at the courts as soon as we are done here.”

“What do you plan on doing about her adoption hearings?” Bruce asked curiously. 

“We’ve already arranged for Maria to watch her on Friday during our Motion to Adopt hearing.” Natasha said. “Pepper, can you take her so we can get started?”

Pepper immediately stepped forward and collected the little girl in her arms. 

“Ok. You two ready?” Matt stepped behind the desk that hand the paperwork spread out over it. 

“Yes.” Clint and Natasha responded together as they stepped to stand in front of the desk, turning to face one another and grasping onto one another’s hands. 

“Did you want me to do the traditional vows? Or do you have your own vows?” Matt asked. 

Clint and Natasha exchanged smiles “We have out own, Matt.”

Matt smiled as he motioned for them to go ahead. 

Natasha was quick to begin “Clint, you saved me.” She said simply before taking a deep breathe and smiling “When you didn’t take that shot all those years ago. You saved me.”

“I would do it again. Best risk I ever took” Clint grinned at Natasha. 

Natasha smiled “You were the first person to trust me. The first person to love me.” She paused as she looked at him intensely “You’re the first person I have ever loved. And I cannot wait to go through life with you by my side as my partner, my husband”

A moment passed of Clint simply grinning at her before he began talking “You’re my best friend, Nat. You mean the absolute world to me.”

Natasha smiled brightly, eyes shining. 

“We are partners. We have each others backs through everything. And I cannot wait to have each others backs the rest of our lives as husband and wife, partners for life.” Clints smile broadened as his eyes began to shine as well. 

Silence filled the room for a moment before Matt spoke “Do you guys have rings?”

“Oh!” Clint said as he pulled one hand from Natashas grasp and dug into his pants pocket “Yes… yes we do.” He pulled out two rings, handing the appropriate one to Natasha. 

“Ok, Clint. Place the ring on Natashas finger.” Matt said and allowed some time for Clint to do as he said “Natasha. Place the ring on Clints finger.” Again he paused to allow Natasha time to do as he said. “Can the chosen witnesses please step forward?”

Steve smiled as he stepped forward to stand at Natashas shoulder. Wanda looked slightly nervous as she stepped to stand next to Clint. 

“So for obvious reason.” Matt laughed slightly. “Foggy is gonna be helping you with signing the marriage license. Although I have already signed it as the officiant.”

Foggy stepped up and began pointing towards lines for each of them to sign. It only took a moment “Alright, all done.   
“ Foggy smiled. 

Matt smiled as well “Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife!”

Clint and Natasha smiled at one another before kissing sweetly as they wrapped their arms around each other. 

The collected avengers and co all let out cheers of happiness. 

At the commotion Kate jolted awake in Peppers arms and when she looked at Pepper and didn’t recognize her she immediately shrieked and began to cry as she looked frantically around until her eyes landed on Clint and Natasha. She immediately began squirming in Peppers arms as she attempted to reach them. 

Clint and Natasha smiled at one another before parting. Natasha stepped forward and took Kate into her arms, hugging her as the little girl relaxed into her. Clint smiled at the both of them as he wrapped his arms around them.

“Not to ruin to absolutely priceless family moment… But… anyone up for shawarma to celebrate the assassin twins getting hitched?” Tony was grinning. 

Natasha rolled her eyes “Sure Tony.” 

“I’ll have FRIDAY order and have it delivered to the tower. Would your lawyer friends care to join us?” Tony looked pointedly at Matt and Foggy. 

“Oh, no. I gotta run their Marriage License along with some other stuff down to the court house.” Foggy shook his head vigorously. 

“And I’m afraid I have a hearing later this afternoon that I need to prepare for.” Matt smiled. “Congratulations Clint, Natasha. I look forward to hearing from you again soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this work makes me happy! I hope it makes you happy too!


	7. A Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been awhile! Glad to be writing this story again!!

It was the Monday after the first court hearing about Kates adoption when SHIELD wanted to send STRIKE team: Delta on a mission. 

“You have got to be kidding me, Phil! We can’t go on a mission! We can’t leave Kate!” Natasha spoke in a quiet and harsh tone as she pulled a sleeping Kate tighter against her chest. 

“Natasha, really I’m sorry.” Coulson sighed as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his eyes. “But this guy… We have reasons to believe he is involved with a trafficking ring in Los Angeles. And we need to get information from him before we try to infiltrate. And you two are our best in espionage.”

Natasha scrunched her eyebrows “You really need both of us?”

Coulson raised an eyebrow “Would you really trust anyone else to have your back? Or Clints?”

Natasha didn’t answer as she looked away from Coulson. Her fingers tangled in Kates hair as she attempted to run her hand through her messy black hair. 

“You know he’s right, Tasha.” Clint spoke softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“I know!” She snipped out. “I know! Doesn’t mean that this is easy. I mean you saw how she reacted to waking up in Peppers arms! How can I leave her? How can I knowing that she needs me?”

Clint remained silent as he gave her a conflicted look. 

“We could watch her.” Natasha looked up at him sharply and he quickly continued “Melinda and I that is. Kate knows me and is comfortable with me so you don’t have to worry about leaving her with someone she doesn’t know.” 

“You… and May… you sure she would be ok with that?” Clint asked apprehensively. 

“Would I be ok with what?” May asked as she walked into Coulsons office unannounced. 

“I need to send Barton and Romanoff on a mission. It should last about 2 days. I said that we could watch Kate while they’re gone.” Coulson gave May a half smile. 

May raised her eyebrows in surprise “Oh. Alright.” May simply shrugged as she gave Coulson a look that said ‘We’ll talk about this later.’ “I’m fine with it. She’s probably more well behaved than Daisy and Fitz are.” She shrugged as she sat down in the only open chair in the office. 

“So, what do you say? Will you guys go on the mission? Both of you?” Coulson prompted. 

Natasha bit her lip in thought “I still don’t like it. But… she should be safe with you two.”

Coulson smiled and clapped his hands together “Alright it’s settled then. Wheels up at oh six hundred!” 

“We’ll bring you everything you need for Kate.” Clint said as he stood. 

“Here is the file. You’ll find your covers and everything you need to know inside.” Coulson handed Clint a thick manila folder as he watched Natasha carefully stand up without disturbing the still sleeping Kate. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Coulson.” Natasha said quietly as she turned and head out the door. 

“She’ll be ok. We’ll get the job done, Coulson. Just… please try to remember we have Kate now in the future.” Clint said simply before turning to follow Natasha. 

The next morning. 

When they arrived on base, Clint and Natasha were already dressed as their covers. Clint as rich businessman, Clive Burns. Natasha as his young and unassuming trophy wife, Natalie Burns. Kate was awake and pouting as she laid on Clints shoulder.   
The only people on base at this time in the morning were Coulson and his team. And usually only May and Coulson were up at this hour by choice. 

“I’m surprised to see you awake at this hour, Daisy.” Natasha said eyebrows raised as she looked at the younger women over the top of her designer sunglasses. 

“And I’M surprised to see you two with a baby! I didn’t believe AC. I had to see it for myself.” Daisy grinned 

Clint rolled his eyes as he nudged Kate slightly “Hey, Katie… This is your Auntie Daisy.”

“Hi!” Daisy smiled at Kate and waved slightly.   
Kate simply grumbled as she turned her face into Clints shoulder. 

“She isn’t used to being awake this early.” Clint shrugged. 

“Alright, as much as I would like to let the small chat continue… You two have a schedule to keep.” Coulson said firmly

Natasha nodded curtly. She turned towards Clint and carefully laid a hand on Kate and kissed her gently on the top of the head before turning and walking towards the quinjet. 

“Nat ok?” Daisy asked quietly. 

“She’s ok. She’s just not really that ok with leaving Kate.” Clint said. 

“It’s only for two days. And Phil and I’ll take good care of her.” May said gently “Now common. I can take her.” 

Clint sighed as he pulled Kate away from his neck “Ok Katie-Kate. It’s time for Mama and Dada to go now. But its ok. This is basically your Grandma and Grandpa. They’re gonna spoil you rotten most likely. Hopefully you’ll wanna come back to us when we come back.”

Kate frowned as she looked over at May, giving her a quick once over. 

May raised an eyebrow as she took Kate into her arms. “She is not calling me Grandma.”

“She is going to call you whatever she damn well feels like calling you May. Shes not even two.” Clint rolled his eyes as he handed Coulson the bag that contained Kates things. 

“I am just saying. She won’t be calling me Grandma if I have anything to say about it.” May said firmly before looking at the little girl “Wave bye to your Dad. You’ll see him again in a few days.” 

Kate looked between May and Clint, lower lip jutting out. As Clint waved at her slightly, she began to cry. Clint shot Coulson a pained expression. 

“Go. We can handle it.” Coulson motioned for Clint to leave. 

Clint left with one last reluctant glance at a still crying Kate. 

2 days later, SHIELD base. 

“Mimi Meh! Dwaw!” Kate exclaimed happily as she pointed to her disorienting scribbles as she pulled on Mays arm. 

“Oh! Very impressive! Abstract expressionism. Inspiring, Kate.” May said seriously as she appraised the toddlers scribbles as the girl giggled. “I went with something a little more simple and decided to draw a flower.” May held up her own drawing so Kate could see.

“Pitty!” Kate smiled as she smacked Mays drawing lightly. 

“Really, Melinda? Abstract expressionism? She’s a baby.” Coulson rolled his eyes and laughed. 

May shot a glare over her shoulder at him “Just because she’s not even two doesn’t mean I have to talk to her like she’s stupid.” 

Coulson held his hands up “True.”

“Papa Cou-son!” Kate looked up at Coulson as she held her scribbled drawing up “Dwaw!”

Coulson grinned as he looked at the little girl “Its beautiful, Kate! Amazing job.” 

Kate smiled happily as she set her paper down and began scribbling yet again. 

It was then that Daisy appeared in the doorway of Coulsons office. 

“Clint and Natashas quinjet just got back.” Daisy said neutrally. 

Coulson nodded as he stood. 

“I am gonna go and meet them down in the hanger and talk to them.” Coulson said to May. 

“Go on, I’ve got this handled.” May waved him off as she turned her attention back to Kate. 

Coulson was quick as he walked through the base. 

He barely reached the hanger as Clint and Natasha were leaving, looking exhausted and bags slung over their shoulders. 

“Hey, Phil.” Clint smiled slightly. “Mission went well”

“We got you the information.” Natasha added “I wrote up a full report on the flight back. It’s in your email.” 

Coulson nodded “Great. We still gotta talk though.”

Natasha groaned “Come on, Coulson! We’re tired! We just want to get Kate and go home. Can’t we come and do a full debrief tomorrow?”

Coulson shook his head with a frown. “No… that’s… that’s not what I mean. I’m sorry you guys. I… I can’t let you two take Kate home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. I did that. Cliffhanger! To be continued...


	8. Custody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter done and you all can be free of the cliffhanger!!

There was a beat of silence before Clint laughed “Good one, Phil! You almost had me there. Now. Where’s Kate.” 

Phil frowned “I’m sorry, Clint. But I’m serious.”

Clints smile dropped from his face “what are you talking about, Phil?”

“Apparently… the Social Worker that did the walk through of your guys apartment a couple of days ago? She reported what she saw… and some things about your apartment aren’t up to their standards for adoptions. And well… unfortunately when they went to talk to you yesterday… you weren’t at your apartment. And they didn’t like that you didn’t tell Amber that you were leaving Kate with May and I while you left on mission. It was decided rather abruptly that until they can talk with you both and the appropriate changes to your apartment can be made… that Kate… would stay with May and I.”

“Did you think to tell them that this… this mission was all YOUR idea?!” Natasha said harshly “That we didn’t WANT to leave Kate?”

Phil nodded “That didn’t matter to them. The fact is that a foster child that you two were left in charge of was left in the care of someone else without the proper people being made aware of the situation. So custody of said foster child is being placed in the hands of someone else. Luckily, I convinced them to give May and I temporary custody of her while you two straighten this situation out.”

Natasha chewed on her lip momentarily before speaking “Just… keep her safe. We’ll get this figured out as soon as we can.” 

Coulson nodded “Of course.”

Without another word Natasha turned and walked away. Clint was quick to follow. 

Their ride home was silent. The absence of Kate weighed heavy between them. 

When they entered their apartment, they were immediately greeted by Lucky. 

“Lucky… not now.” Clint said quietly as he shooed the dog away. 

Natasha was quiet as she entered. Setting her things down in the entryway before heading to the kitchen. 

She was methodical as she pulled out the things necessary to make herself a cup of tea. She paid no attention to Clint as he pulled out his seldom used bottle of whiskey from the freezer and took a swig straight from the bottle. 

When Natasha placed the spoon she used to stir honey into her tea into the sink, she saw Kates bright purple sippy cup in the drain tray. 

Natashas eyes began to fill with tears as she picked the sippy cup up. She looked at it momentarily before clutching it close to her chest as she let out a short and broken sob. 

Clint was by her side immediately. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry in earnest. 

“It’s going to be ok, Tasha.” Clint said quietly as he pulled her closer to him. “Everything is going to be fine.”

“I… I can’t. I can’t lose her Clint.” Natasha shook her head as she buried her face into his shoulder, her tears soaking into his shirt. 

Clint stroked her hair gently “And you won’t. We won’t. Not without a fight. We are going to fight for our girl. We’ll get her back.” He said firmly   
They stood there in silence for a long moment. Natasha silently crying into Clints shoulder as he held her tightly to him. 

“We should go and get some rest.” Clint said gently “So we can be up bright and early to call Amber.”

Natasha nodded as she allowed Clint to lead her to their bedroom. 

It didn’t take either of them long undress and slip into bed, Clint holding Natasha close. 

The Next Day

“What do you mean we can’t get Kate back today!?” Clint exclaimed in frustration 

“What I mean, is… it’s a process. There is a list of things you need to do in order for custody of Katherine Bishop to be returned to you.” Amber said calmly. 

“Well, alright then. Tell us!” Natasha said impatiently. 

Amber let out a sigh “It should be fairly simple. There are just a few changes you need to make to your apartment. Mainly, you need to get Katherine her own bed. Co-sleeping is not really an encouraged habit. Also, your weapons need to ALL be safely put away and out of reach. That includes all of the arrows.”

“We can do that. We can get that done today.” Clint said instantly. 

“We also need to know what you two are going to be doing work wise during the adoption process. If you will be continuing going on missions, we must insist on knowing anyone and everyone that will be caring for Katherine in your absence.” Amber explained. 

Clint and Natasha looked at one another. Clint nodded slightly before Natasha began go speak.   
“We’ll both be taking a step down from going on missions for the time being.” Natasha said firmly “We’ll be informing Director Coulson of our decision later today. We both agree that, for the time being, we need to be home for Kate.”

“Glad to hear that.” Amber sounded pleased. “And if you can have those adjustments made to your apartment today… I can have someone by to inspect again tomorrow. And as long as everything checks out… you should be able to get Katherine back the day after tomorrow.”

Both Clint and Natasha let out sighs of relief. 

“Thank you, Amber.” Natasha said “Again we’re sorry for all the trouble.”

“It’s not unusual Agent Romanoff. Now, if you two don’t have anymore questions I must be going I have a busy morning that needs to get started.” 

“Thank you for all of your help, Amber.” Clint said before hanging up the phone. 

Natasha looked at Clint seriously “Ok. You go and get all of the weapons put away. And I mean all of them, Clint. Even the arrows Lucky chews on. I’m going to go online and order Kate a bed from that shop I like. You can go and pick it up later and we can rearrange some furniture so our desk is out here and our office can officially be Kates room. I’ll take care of calling Coulson to tell him we are going on desk duty for the time being.” She took a deep breath before continuing in a much softer tone “We need to get her back, Clint.” 

Clint pulled her so that she was leaning against him and rubbed her shoulders soothingly “We will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!


	9. Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate is finally coming home!!

Natasha was nervous as she went around their kitchen, putting the finishing touches on dinner. 

“Tasha, you need to calm down.” Clint came up behind her and placed his hands on her tensed shoulders and squeezed slightly. “Everything is going to be ok. Coulson already said that he and May were on their way over with Kate. She’s coming home. It’s ok.”

Natasha sighed as she raised a hand up to cover one of Clints. “I know. I know. I’m just anxious to have her home.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “These past few days have felt like forever without her.”

Clint gave a small smile before wrapping his arms around her “That little girl has really wormed her way into our lives and made a place to stay in the last few weeks hasn’t she?”

Natasha twisted to look at him and smirked “Once I have her back in my arms… you will be hard pressed to take her away from me for anything.”

Clint smiled as he shook his head slightly. He opened his mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted by a sharp knocking on the door and Lucky immediately beginning to bark as he ran to the front door. 

“I’ll go let them in.” Clint kissed her temple before letting her go. 

Natasha quickly grabbed his arm and shook her head “No, I’ll get it. Can you set the table since I made dinner?”

Clint smiled softly at her and nodded “Of course…” he leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly before she pulled away and went to the door. 

Natasha paused at the door and took a moment to collect herself and take a deep breath before opening the door to reveal Coulson and May. 

Kate was in Mays arms. She was awake, but had her head rested on Mays shoulder as she played with her long black hair. As soon as she saw Natasha, she immediately perked up and began to reached for her. 

“Mama!!” Kate screeched as May grappled to maintain a hold on her as she squirmed and attempted to get to Natasha. 

“Hi, sweetie.” Natasha smiled softly as she reached out and quickly took Kate into her arms. “I missed you, baby.” Natasha pulled Kate snuggly against her and kissed her gently on the head. 

“Uh… not to ruin the moment… but… can we possibly come inside Nat?” Coulson asked as he shifted from side to side, Kates things weighing him down. 

Natasha blinked as if realizing the couple was still there. She blushed slightly as she stepped out of the way. “Sorry. Come in you two. Phil, Kates room is were our office used to be.”

Coulson simply grinned at her as he quickly walked into the apartment. 

May walked in and shut the door before turning and looking at Natasha and Kate. Kate had rested her head on Natashas shoulder and had a hand fisted in her red curls as Natasha rubbed circles on her back as she kept her close. 

“She’s missed you both as well. She asked about you everyday.” May said with a small smile. 

Natasha returned the smile before looking down at Kate yet again. “Thank you for taking good care of her.”

It was that moment that Kate looked up again. She looked directly at May and grinned “Mimi Meh! Mama!” She said happily as she tapped on Natashas shoulder with the hand that still held a fistful of bright red hair. 

May grinned “Yea that’s your Mama!”

Natasha raised an eyebrow “Mimi May, huh?”

May shrugged “What can I say? Your kid is cute. She calls Phil Papa.”

Natasha laughed “Well I guess you are the closest thing she has to grandparents... Phil has always been like a father to Clint and I.” Natasha looked thoughtful for a moment “And now he has you. Its not really a traditional family… but I’m glad for it all the same.”

“I feel the same exact way.” May smiled. 

“Come on. I made dinner. Tomato soup and grilled cheese.” Natasha smiled as she shifted Kate onto her hip. 

“Sounds good.” May nodded as she followed Natasha into the dining room. 

They found Phil and Clint leaning against the kitchen island, talking as they both sipped on beers. 

As soon as Clint saw Natasha with Kate he set his drink down and walked over to them. 

“Hi, Katie!” Clint grinned as he placed a hand on Kates head and kissed her temple. 

Kate looked up at him with a toothy grin “Dada!”

Clints smile broadened “C’mere princess.” He went to take her out of Natashas arms but was met with some resistance from Natasha “Uh… Nat? Can I take her?” He quirked his eyebrows up in question and smirked slightly.

Natasha bit her lip in hesitation before letting out a sigh and loosening up her grip on Kate and allowing Clint to take her into his arms. 

Coulson laughed heartily “Shall we eat dinner now? The soup smells amazing Nat.”

Natasha smiled brightly “Thanks Phil”

Later that evening. 

Coulson and May had just left and Clint and Natasha were both settled in on their couch. Lucky was sleeping at Clints feet and Liho was purring in his lap. 

Natasha had a sleeping Kate cradled against her. 

“She’s been asleep for a little bit now… wanna lay her down in her new bed?” Clint asked as he scratched behind Lihos ears. 

“No…” Natasha shook her head lightly as she gazed down at Kate “I just want to hold her for a little bit longer.” 

Clint smiled softly. “Do you want to bring her to sleep with us? Just for tonight?” 

Natasha nodded as she stroked Kates hair gently. “I don’t really want to be away from her just yet.”

“If I’m completely honest… neither do I.” Clint said frankly. 

“She can sleep in her bed tomorrow…” Natasha said softly. “I just need to reassure myself that she is really home.”

Clint nodded “She’s home. And she won’t be leaving again if I have anything to do about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!


	10. Girls Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Thank you all so so much for being patient with me. I am finally on some depression medication and I have been seeing a therapist. I am feeling a lot more in control lately. And my writers block is much better!  
> Anyways I hope you like this chapter!

It was exactly one week since Clint and Natasha had gotten Kate back. They had finally settled back into their routine. Kate was sleeping in her own bed. 

Kate was in her booster seat munching on cheerios and drinking apple juice when Pepper called Natasha. 

“Hey Pepper.” Natasha said with as smile as she put her phone on speaker so she could continue working on her laptop. “You’re on speaker by the way.” 

“Hi Pepper!” Clint said brightly from where he was sitting and working on his own laptop across from Natasha. 

“Hi guys! How are you? We haven’t really heard too much from you in the last week.” Pepper questioned. 

Natasha smiled as she placed more cheerios in front of a babbling Kate “We’ve been busy settling Kate back into the apartment and getting used to our new desk jobs.”

“Speaking of Kate…did she like the toys we sent?” Pepper asked curiously. 

“She loves all her new building blocks. And all the stuffed animals. She now sleeps with at least 5 at all times.” Clint laughed. 

“Tony insisted that if she had a Captain Ameribear… she needed a bear of each and everyone of you.” You could practically here Pepper rolling her eyes over the phone “He had to have quite a few of them custom made for her. The Bucky Bear he got in an online auction. Its apparently vintage.” 

“While she still favors the Captain Ameribear usually… she has gotten pretty attached to the Hawkeye one.” Natasha smirked at her husband who simply shrugged “She rotates pretty regularly through the other ones.”

“Good. Tony will be thrilled.” Pepper clicked her tongue in approval “Now, I called because I wanted to see if you and Kate would come down to the tower for a girls afternoon.”

Natasha opened her mouth to reply at she looked at Clint in question. Clint simply shrugged. 

“Sure Pepper. We would love too.” Natasha smiled as she continued to type on her computer. 

“Great! I’ll see you at 2!” Pepper said brightly before hanging up. 

“So I guess you and Kate are going to the Tower?” Clint looked up from his work and smirked. 

“I suppose so.” Natasha smiled softly as she looked at Kate. 

Later that afternoon. 

“Good Afternoon Agent Barton! Miss Potts is expecting you and Miss Kate. She and the others are in the penthouse.” FRIDAY greeted when Natasha entered the elevator, Kate perched on her hip.

“Thank you FRIDAY. Can you take us up?” Natasha smiled as she adjusted her hold on Kate. 

“Right away.” FRIDAY responded briskly and promptly as the elevator began to rise. 

Kate grew antsy in Natashas arms as the elevator began its ascent to the penthouse. 

“Down. Mama. Down!” Kate said firmly as she squirmed against Natashas grip on her. 

“Kate no. Not until we get to the floor. Your Aunties are waiting to see you.” Natasha said firmly as she again readjusted her hold on the toddler. 

Kate grumbled as she pouted. 

“I will put you down as soon as we are on the right floor, Kate.” Natasha smiled slightly as she pulled the pouting girl close and kissed her cheek. 

Kate smiled and giggled just as the elevator door opened. 

“See? We’re here.” Natasha said as she stepped off the elevator. Waiting for the elevator to close before setting the toddler down on her feet. 

Kate grinned toothily up at Natasha as she maintained a firm grip on her hand. 

“Nat? Is that you?” Pepper called as she walked into the entryway. 

“Hi, Pepper! Sorry we’re a little late. I was waiting to leave until Kate woke up from her nap.” Natasha smiled “Can you say hi, Kate?”

At this point, Kate had hidden herself behind Natasha and was cautiously peeking at Pepper from around her leg. 

“It’s ok, baby. Its just your Auntie Pep.” Natasha smiled softly at Kate, her hand carefully running through her baby soft hair. 

Pepper crouched down slightly and smiled at Kate “Hi Kate. Do you want to come in the other room? Wanda is there. And Hope just got here with Cassie.”

Kate quirked her head in interest but remained behind Natasha. 

Natasha smiled down at Kate “Hear that, Kate? Auntie Wanda is here. And so is Cassie! She’s a little older than you, but I think she is going to love you.”

Kate looked thoughtful for a moment before looking up at Natasha and reaching up towards her. “Up, Mama, up!”

Natasha laughed lightly as she bent down to pick Kate back up “Going to be shy, huh?” 

Kate didn’t answer as she laid her head on Natashas shoulder, chubby hand tangling into her hair. 

Pepper grinned as she looked at Natasha and Kate. “Well, come along. We can’t keep everyone else waiting.”

Natasha followed closely behind Pepper as they entered the living room. 

“Auntie Nat!” Cassie cried out happily as soon as she saw Natasha.

“Hi, Cassie!” Natasha grinned as she nudged Kate slightly “Can you say hi to Cassie, Kate?”

Kate looked at Natasha with her eyebrows furrowed before looking down at Cassie and giving a short wave. 

Cassie smiled brightly as she waved back up at Kate “Hi, Kate! My Dad and Hope told me about you. Do you wanna play dolls with me?” She pointed to her collection of barbies behind the couch. 

Kate pursed her lips as she looked between Cassie and Natasha. When Natasha smiled at her encouragingly, Kate immediately nodded and began to squirm in her attempt to get down out of Natashas arms. 

Natasha shook her head with a smile as she set the toddler down next to Cassie. Immediately Cassie grabbed hold of Kates hand and tugged her along as they ran off to play dolls. 

Hope grinned at Natasha “She’s adorable, Natasha. Come on, sit. Pepper has this big announcement, and has refused to tell any of us until you got here.”

Natashas eyebrows raised slightly as she took a seat next to Sharon. “Oh? What news is this?” She smirked as she looked at the still standing Pepper. 

Pepper looked down as she grinned “Well… Tony and I are expecting!”

The reaction was immediate. 

“That’s wonderful!” Jane cried out. 

“Congratulations!” Hope smiled as she sat forward. 

Natasha simply stood and hugged her friend close “We can figure this being moms thing out together.”

Pepper smiled as she pulled away “I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI that even though i am back writing... I am still going to be kinda slow with updates. But anyways hope you enjoyed!!


	11. A/N

I am sorry everyone... I am putting my stories on hiatus again. I really really cannot make myself type out why. My heart is broken right now and I can barely think straight right now.   
I will pick the stories back up when I can.   
I am so sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to leave a review!!


End file.
